Troll Man
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: halo, ini aku, Shiro. laki-laki polos. sungguh. Tapi sekelompok orang berpendapat tidak. Mereka mengejarku, ingin membunuhku. Lalu laki-laki lain berseragam serba hitam datang. Dan ia mengatakan hal yang aneh—nan mengejutkan/BL Alert, Shiro POV/KurohxIsana/Short Parody


**Title** : Troll Man

**Rate** : T+

**Genre** : Parody/Romance

**Warning** : Canon sinting, Parodi episode satu, OOC, Typo(s), Yashiro POV, BL alert! Watch out!

**Summary** : halo, ini aku, Shiro. Aku laki-laki polos, sungguh. Tapi sekelompok orang berpendapat tidak. Mereka mengejarku, berniat ingin membunuhku. Lalu laki-laki berseragam serba hitam itupun datang. Dan ia mengatakan hal yang aneh—nan mengejutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**K © GoRa**

**Chapter Oneshot [Isana Yashiro]**

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, membeli barang-barang kebutuhan festival sekolah. Waktu itu cuaca cerah, langit sangat biru. Rasanya damai.

Lalu, kelompok itu datang.

Tidak, waktu itu, seseorang datang menghampiriku. Ia dengan pakaian kasual, _skateboard_ dan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Awalnya kukira ia mengincar orang lain, tapi saat ia berteriak—menyebutkan rambut putih, baju seragam dan semacamnya yang merupakan spesifikasi dari diriku, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa akulah yang diinginkannya.

"Hei! Kau!"

Dan … ia mengangkat tongkat baseball di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk mengayunkannya ke wajahku. Dan wow. Itulah reaksiku. Dia seperti orang gila. Tidak kenal ataupun pernah bertemu, tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampiriku dengan taring dan berniat untuk menghancurkan wajahku. Mencium adanya yang tidak beres—akupun mencoba kabur.

"Tunggu! Hei!"

Tunggang langgang kuterobos pejalan kaki di kota. Situasi yang padat penduduk ini kumanfaatkan untuk menyalip-nyalip. Saat lampu lalu lintas sedang oranye, kuputuskan untuk berlari ke tengah jalan dan melompat masuk ke dalam sebuah bak mobil losbak untuk bersembunyi.

Dan yah, usaha ini tak begitu bermanfaat.

Ia melompati mobil losbak itu, menemukanku, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna merah dari tangannya, berniat membakarku dengan kekuatan yang aneh. untunglah tidak kena, dan aku lekas melompat keluar dari losbak, menghindarinya.

Lalu kembali berlari.

Dari belakang punggung, bisa kurasakan aura _skateboard_-nya yang melolong, seperti haus darah.

Kakiku keram. Rasanya … ini curang. ia menggunakan kendaraan (?) bantuan, lalu aku, hanya bermodalkan sepasang kaki.

Kh.

Wajahku semakin kusut saat sebuah motor berpenumpang dua orang ikut menghimpitku, seperti membantu si _yankee_—maaf, aku tak bermaksud kasar padanya—menangkapku. Jadi yah, posisiku saat ini : di depan ada si pengendara motor, di belakang ada si _yankee_. Sungguh, aku terjepit.

Kulihat sepintas wajah si _yankee_ ber-_skateboard_ itu, bibirnya tersungging—senyum. Bukan senyum yang baik, sebenarnya. Malah terlihat buruk. Firasatku semakin tak bagus.

"Heh."

Dengusnya terdengar seperti 'matilah kau'.

Aku panik. Bukan main.

Kebetulan, di sampingku, ada celah kecil antara dua bangunan yang saling berjejer. Tanpa tendeng alih, aku berlari masuk ke dalamnya. Dan sial, ukurannya masih cukup untuk membuat si _yankee_ itu mengejar dengan _skateboard_-nya.

Ditikungan celah, aku melihat ada seseorang berambut pirang, sedang merokok, bersandar di dinding bangunan.

"Minggir! Kumohon minggir!"

Orang itu hanya menghisap puntung rokoknya, cuek. Dan setelah itu malah melakukan hal yang justru menghalangi jalanku. dengan wajah menengadah, ia rentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Ekspresinya mulai terlihat seperti om-om _sukebe_.

"Kau milikku."

He? Apa dia bilang?

"M-Minggir kubila—"

Perkataanku di potong oleh sesuatu yang bergerak cepat bak cahaya dan beraroma musim gugur. Ia tinggi, laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang menenteng sebuah _katana_ di pinggangnya.

Dan—_katana_ itu sekarang teracung di depan pria berambut pirang.

Belum sempat aku membelalakkan mata takjub, laki-laki itu bergerak mundur, menaikkan sikutnya kearah si _yankee_ yang melompat dari belakangku, memukul si _yankee_ dengan ringannya, kemudian dibantinglah si 'pengejar pertama'ku itu.

Pasti. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Belum sempat aku berterimakasih, tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu mencengkeram bahuku, memutar tubuhku hingga jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Dan … jantungku berkontraksi lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

He?

"Pegangan yang erat."

"…"

Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Ia membuka lebar-lebar telapak tangan kirinya, keluarlah sesuatu yang nyaris kasat mata, namun warnanya biru bening. Sesuatu itu seperti tali atau karet yang hinggap pada sebuah gedung—bentuknya seperti tangan raksasa. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya kebelakang, seperti hendak ingin melempar dirinya dengan '_hal-biru-aneh_' yang bertindak sebagai karet penarik itu.

Bisa kudengar suara terakhir dari orang-orang yang mengejarku sebelum lepas landas.

"Oi, _Kuroinu_ sialan! Kau mau melindungi dia hah!" ujar si _yankee_, keras.

"…" ini aku yang _speechless_.

"Kembalikan dia, tukang rampas." Tambah si pirang.

"…" aku makin _speechless_.

"Hmp."

Lelaki samurai—_are_? Sejak kapan aku jadi suka menjuluki orang?—yang memegangiku erat hanya mendengus pendek. Napasnya yang hangat terasa di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

Uh-oh. _Yabe_.

…

…

…

"Dalam mimpi."

Aku tak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia tersenyum tadi.

"KEMBALIKAN OIII!"

Dan setelah itu, kami pun terlontar ke sebuah atap gedung pencakar langit.

"Ugh.."

Ia melemparku setelah mendarat diatas atap gedung. Perlakuannya sangat kasar dan dingin. Ia tak memandangku. Hanya berdiri memunggungi.

"—Hei!"

_BZAAT_

Ujung _katana_-nya teracung setelah aku berteriak demikian. Sial. cepat sekali gerakkannya. tau gitu aku takkan banyak komentar.

"Kau."

_Panikmeterku_ bertambah tinggi saat ia mulai bicara.

"Ah, itu. s-soal yang tadi, terimakasih ya. Sampai jum—"

"Tunggu."

Langkahku tercegat oleh tubuhnya yang spontan mendekat, dengan bilah perak yang bersemayam di depan leherku. Aku merasa … skakmat.

"Bernapas dan leher ini akan putus."

"APA!"

Aku berteriak—sangat jelas. Orang ini tidak waras.

"Lepaskan aku—! _Ne_!"

"Kuh. Isana Yashiro."

Kaget. Ia tahu namaku. Jeda beberapa saat. Dengan refleks aku berbalik menatap wajahnya.

"Isana Yashiro."

"Kenapa … kau tahu, namaku?"

Ia putar tubuhku hingga menghadapnya, _smirk_ sejenak sebagai tanda bahwa ia memerhatikanku.

"Karena kau telah … meniduri Totsuka."

Ha?

Ha?

Ha?

Ha?

"HAAAAAH?"

"Orang-orang tadi adalah teman dari Totsuka. Mereka datang untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanmu—"

"T-tunggu! Omong kosong apa itu—"

"Omong kosong?"

Wajahnya mendekat. Binar matanya terlihat sangat-amat-tidak-bersahabat. Kutahan tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Posisi ini sulit.

"Omong kosong? Itukah yang bisa kau katakan setelah berbuat curang pada _seme_-mu?"

"H-Hah? _Seme_? Apa? S-siapa?"

Mukaku pucat. Dengan cekatan ia tempelkan bibirnya pada telingaku. Lalu berbisik pelan.

"_Seme_-mu—" tunjuknya kepada diri sendiri, "—maksudku adalah aku, Isana-_koi_."

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **_It looks like troll fic_ :v _well, whatever_. Episode satu adegan YatogamixIsana emang agak-agak sih. Otak gue langsung xyz deh :v s


End file.
